Field of Invention
The field of this invention relates to motors and more particularly to a motor which receives as input the force of gravity.
Description of Prior Art
There has been many noble attempts to design a mechanism that uses the force of an acceleration field, such as a gravity field, as the input energy to create mechanical advantage. A popular attempt has used an overbalanced wheel mechanism consisting of a series of weights in a vertical wheel arraignment that would create a arm moment greater on one side of the wheel than the opposite side. These mechanisms have been shown to not create significant mechanical advantage due to the fact that gravity would have to spin the wheel and provide necessary movement of the weight system at the same time. These two motions prove to be equal in required energy thus no significant mechanical advantage.
Another attempt is to use a buoyancy principle to create a mechanical advantage. This system would use the buoyancy of a less dense component in a surrounding more dense fluid, to rise against gravitational force, thus creating mechanical advantage. Here again the gravitational force would have to provide the energy to move the less dense component and provide the means to return the less dense component to the higher density fluid. These two movement prove to be equal in required energy thus no significant mechanical advantage.
While these designs tend to fail to provide adequate energy to successfully accomplish useful mechanical advantage, they are useful in the advancement of future designs such as that of the present invention.
What is needed to create a mechanical advantage from an acceleration field, such as gravity, is a mechanism that can dynamically affect a change in the normally balanced condition of a stationary mechanism existing in an acceleration field, using a secondary form of energy to create an imbalance in a balanced system. Previous attempts tend to be of a static nature where all components of the mechanism rely equally on gravitational force to affect an overall change in state without an secondary introduction of energy to create a dynamic state.